What you did to me
by Bookworm551
Summary: That bastard," shouted Sango. "the funny thing Sango is that i'm pregant" said Kagome with tears running down her face. i dont own any of the charecters in Inuyasha
1. what happened

**I dont own any of the charecters in Inuyasha.**

_thoughts are in italics_

_beast talking is in bold and italices_

_Chapter 1_

**BOOM**. Sounded the thunder followed by a **CRACK** of lighting. A lone figure walked through the streets of Tokyo, pulling two suitcases along with her. **BOOM. CRACK**. Another round of thunder and light sounded as the figure stopped in front of a light blue house. The figure knocked on the wooden door of the house. **BOOM. CRACK**. The door opened revealing a woman with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Oh my god Kagome" shouted the woman as she pulled her friend into the house. Kagome was soaked to the bone from the storm and crying hysterically. "Miroku."

"A man with brown eyes and short black hair pulled into a low ponytail walked into the room.

"Kagome, what happened" he said as he said as he walked to her side.

Flash back

"Sess I'm home" said Kagome as she walked into the front door of the mansion they lived at. Kagome walked into the living room. The room had white walls and a white carpet. It had an 80 inch flat screen plasma TV. Three black leather couches. There was a brick fire place and pictures of there family on the wall.

"Sess" Kagome with tears in her eyes as she took in the sight before her. Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the black leather couches with his secretary Rin on his lap making out. Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin and looked at Kagome.

"I want a divorcé" he said in a cold voice.

End flashback

"I'll kill him" shouted Sango. As she tried to calm the hysterical miko.

"Did he say why" asked Miroku

Flashback

"Why" yelled Kagome with tears pouring down her face.

"I want children" Said Sesshomaru

"The doctor said it would be hard for me to have children not impossible" shouted Kagome.

"You have already miscarried one whats to stop you it from happing again" he said with venom.

End Flashback

"That bastard" said Sango

"Funny thing is that I'm pregnant" said Kagome with a cry.

"Oh Kagome" said Sango as she hugged her friend.

"How long" asked Miroku

"Four months" answered Kagome

"He should have been able to smell the child" stated Miroku.

"I hid the baby's scent and aura just in case I miscarried again" Kagome cried

"You can stay here Kags as long as you need to" said Sango.

"No Sango, I have depended on someone else for far too long" said Kagome

"What are you going to do" asked Miroku.

"I'm going to start by making a phone call" said Kagome as she took her cell out of her pocket. Sango and Miroku left her alone as she dialed the number.

"Hello, Dad"

* * *

**Sess Pov**

_**Why did you do that to mate?**_

_So we could have Rin._

_**Why do you want that slut?**_

_She is not a slut._

_**Yes she is.**_

_No she isn't._

_**Yes she is.**_

_No she isn't. _

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**She is a gold digging whore.**_

_Whatever._

_**Why did you make mate leave?**_

_Because she is a useless women who cannot give us heirs._

_**But we love mate and she is not useless.**_

_We may care for her but she does nothing but spend our money._

_**Mate only buys stuff for us. She hardly ever has bought anything for herself. She keeps our home too. Also you where the one that made her stop working remember. She was an amazing business woman. She always has been. She is one of the reasons Tashio Corp is as powerful as it is.**_

_Hn._

_**You don't even have anything to say to that.**_

_Hn._

_**I won't mark that slut.**_

_You will mark Rin._

_**I REFUSE!**_

* * *

**Kags Pov**

"Kagome do you have to go" asked Sango as I boarded my father's jet. My father decided that I should go to New York and live there with him and work at Higarashi. He thought it would be good for me to come back to the business world as his Vice President and take my place as his heir.

"Bye Kags" said Sango. I turned and waved to her before I walked through the doors of the plane. The walls of the plane were white with red carpet and seats. I sat down and waved to Sango one last time before. The plane took off taking me away from the man I love and the only life I had ever known.

please review and be nice this is my first story.


	2. I cant believe

Okay so here is chapter two of my story. Sorry it took me so long. Just a heads up this chapter takes place two years after the first way here is chapter two.

_Thought_

**Beast talking**

I can't Believe

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" I heard a little voice shout. I looked up from the paperwork I was reading to see my son running towards me. His waist length silver hair was flowing behind him as he ran. When he reached me he attached himself to my leg

"Yes Akio did you want something." I said as I looked at his little face. He looked so much like his father. They shared the same silver hair, the same pale skin, and the same marking on their faces. There are very few differences between the two. Akio had my blue eyes instead of his father golden ones. He also had my personality which I was very grateful for.

"No mommy I just wanted to see you." He said with a smile on his little face. I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. Akio was growing very fast. He looked like a three year old instead of a one year old. I hadn't believed the doctors when the told me he would grow this quickly.

Flashback

After five hours of labor Kagome was waiting fir the nurse to bring her son to her. When the nurse finally came back in the room, Kagome all but snatched her newborn son from the nurse. Kagome looked at her son. She could clearly see the blue crescent moon on his forehead stating he was Sesshomaru's heir. He also had the lines blue line on his cheeks, and soft silver hair, like Sesshomaru's. He also had blue spirals on his wrist and legs. When he opened his eyes she saw two deep sapphire eyes just like her own

"What do you want to name him" asked the nurse.

"Akio" whispered Kagome

"He will grow a lot faster then a human child" stated the nurse. Kagome gave a nod, she was to busy looking over her perfect little boy to really pay any attention to what the nurse was saying.

End Flash back

"Mommy when are we going on the plane to Japain" asked Akio

"Its Japan honey" I said as I picked him up and sat him in my lap

"Why are we moving there" he asked

"So mommy can take car of grandpa's company there" I answered as I ran a hand through his soft silver hair. Akio grabbed a lock of my hair and twisted it between his little fingers.

"When are we going to leave" he asked. I looked at watch and sighed.

"Now" I said, as I stood with him in my arms and carried him to the limo.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

"Sessy" I heard a voice call. I growled at the sound of her voice.

"Sessy Poo, where are you," yelled Rin as she sauntered into my office.

"What have I told you about coming into my office with out knocking" I growled.

"Sorry Sessy" she said as she sat down on my lap. I pushed her right off.

"Wench what have I told you about calling me that horrid nickname" I snarled

"Can I go shopping" she asked.

"Will that get you away from me" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and handed over my card. "You are only to spend five hundred."

"What that bitch Kagome didn't have a limit" she yelled. I snarled at her and stood from my seat.

"That is because she didn't try to spend all of my money like you do wench. Do you realize you spent over five hundred thousand dollars of my money on your last shopping trip?" I said as I stalked over to her. She started to back away with every step I took.

"So she probably spent a lot of money too" she said as her back hit a wall. I smirked down at her

"No she didn't. She was too much of a selfless person to want to spend money she didn't earn." I said

"What does she have that I don't." she yelled. I wrapped my hand around her neck and lifted her off of the ground.

"She was beautiful, kind, loving, sophisticated, intelligent and sweet. Every thing you are not. If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted children and that you are so fucking easy I wouldn't be with you. Now get out of my sight you gold digging whore." I said as I dropped her to the ground.

"You said you loved me" she yelled as she tried to get some air it her lungs.

"I lied" I said with venom dripping from each word. Rin started to cry hysterically. "Now get out."

"Fine" she said as she ran out of the room.

_Why did I leave the love of my life for that whore?_

**Because you thought the slut was easy which she is and that she would give us heirs**

_It was a rhetorical question._

**Oh**

_Hn_

**When are you going to get mate back.**

_I don't think we will get her back._

**Why not? We both miss mate very much.**

_Because_

**Because what**

_Just because_

**You think mate will not accept us.**

_Not after what this Sesshomaru did to her._

**Mate is very forgiving.**

_Yes but even she has her limit._

**True but if you get rid of the slut she might consider it.**

_I am getting rid of Rin._

**You do know that she is pregnant.**

_Yes I am aware of that but I am still getting rid of her. Either after she has the baby or when she pushes us too far._

**But with the latter of the options we will lose the pup.**

_I will move her to one of our other house that way we will still be able to watch her and take the pup when it is born._

_That is very cruel._

**So**.

**Are you going to try and find mate when she is gone.**

_I will think about it._

**But the pup will need a mother and who better then her.**

_Like this Sesshomaru said before I will think about it._

**Alright. **Said my beast before it went quiet**.**

_Kami I miss Kagome._

* * *

Kags pov

"Welcome to Japan," said the stewardess as I carried a sleeping Akio off of the our private jet and into a black limo.

_I cant believe I'm back._

* * *

_please review._


	3. The new office

Okay here is chapter three of my story. Sorry I have taken so long I had a lot of family problems.

_Thought_

**Beast talking**

_Phone conversations_

The new office

"Sesshy" I heard a Rin call as she walked into my office. I  
growled at her.  
"Wench, I have told you not to call me by that horrid name" I  
snarled at her. She flinched. "Why are you bothering me?"  
"I came to tell you that I confirmed a meeting with the head of  
Shikon Inc." She said  
"Good," I said. She stood there in the doorway awkwardly. "Is  
there something else?"  
"Your brother is waiting for you," she said. She was still  
standing there.  
"Why are you still here," I asked coldly. She flinched again.

**Please kill her**

_I can't she carries our pup_

**So kill her I can't take much more of her**

_I will get rid of her after she has the pup_

**I want her dead**

_I will consider it_  
"I wa...wanted to ta...talk to you," she stuttered out.

**Now do you want to kill her?**

_No_

"About what," I asked as I stood up and stalked towards her. She  
backed up until she was against a wall.  
"Why are you being so mean to me" Rin shouted.

**Now**

_Kind of_

I smirked at her before wrapping my hand around her neck and squeezing.  
"Listen, and listen good wench. You are dancing on my last nerve.  
You are an annoying pest that is going to be exterminated if you  
don't watch yourself. Got it," I growled. She nodded and I let go  
of my grip on her neck. I walked back to my desk and sat down.  
"Why" she asked  
"You are nothing. A worthless slut. I should have need gotten rid  
of Kagome for you." I answered. "Now get out."  
She ran out of the office. _I finally some peace._  
"Yo Bro" I snarled at a figure dressed in a red shirt and pants.

"Wow Mommy" shouted Akio as he gapped at my new office building!  
"This place is huge."  
"Yeah it is, it has sixty floors." I said with a laugh.  
"Wow, can we live here," he asked  
"No sweetie, this is my new office building," I answered as I  
grabbed his hand and led him into the building. I led him to a  
desk in the middle of a huge marble lobby. A girl with black hair  
and a practically see through shirt was sitting there filing her  
nails. She obviously didn't care what was going on and was not  
doing her job. I stood there for five minutes without noticing  
me. "Excuse me."  
"Can I help you" she asked as she looked me over.  
"Yes I need to see the head of this building," I said politely.  
"Why" she asked  
"It is none of your concern," I answered.  
"Then I can't help you" she said before going back to filling her  
nails.  
"I see" I said as I pulled my cell phone out my pocket. I dialed the number for Mr. Wolfe. He was in charge of this building and was supposed to meet me the lobby.

_Hello Koga _

_Hello Koga its Kagome_

_Miss Higarashi how are you._

_Not good I am dealing with incompetent people in the lobby_

_You are here_

_Hai_

_I will be right down_. I heard a click signaling that he hung up. About five minutes later a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail ran out of the elevator towards me.

"Hello you must be Miss Higarashi" he said.

"Yes I am and please call me Kagome," I said as I shook his hand.

"Alright Kagome," he said with a smile. "Please call me Koga."

"Alright, and the little boy hiding behind my legs is Akio" o said as I pulled Akio in front of me.

"Hey little man" said Koga as he bent down to Akio level. Akio studied him for a minute before sniffing him.

"You're a wolf," Akio said with a huge smile.

"Yup" Koga said as he ruffled Akio hair. He stood up straight and asked "Would you like a tour?"

"Hai please" I said. He nodded before leading.

The tour lasted about an hour and a half before it ended in front of two huge tan doors with the words Ms. Higarashi.

"This is your office" Koga said as he opened the doors. The office was huge; it had light blue walls and a white carpet. One of the three walls was made completely of windows that looked out at the city. There was a black desk in the middle with two black chairs in front of it and plushy chair behind it. Another wall had a huge black leather couch. The other had two blue doors on the wall.

"Those doors on that wall lead to your own private kitchen and the other to your own private bathroom. The bathroom has a shower, a bath tub, closet, sink, and other bathroom stuff."

"Thanks Koga" I said with a smile as I sat at my desk with Akio on my lap.

"Also you have a meeting with Tashio Inc. in ten minutes," he said before walking out of my office.

_This should be fun_

Sess P.O.V

"Sesshomaru" I heard Rin call. I looked up from my paper work to see her standing in the doorway.

**Oh Kami the bitch is back**

I am aware

**Make her go away. I beg of you.**

"What," I spat.

"Its time for your meeting with Shikon Inc." she whispered. "Your board members are waiting for you outside along with your father."

I sighed and got up from my desk and walked out of my office to see my associates. "Let's go."

**What are you going to do at the meeting?**

Merge with Shikon Inc.

**What if they say no?**

They won't have a choice

Please review


	4. Hello again

Hey this is chapter 4 of my story. Sorry it took so long for me to update my story but I did warn you.

_Thought_

**Beast talking**

_Phone conversations_

Hello again

Sess, hey Sess," a voice whispered. I looked over see Inuyasha fidgeting in his chair.

"What half-breed"

"What you know about the VP of this company" he asked

"Nothing" I answered with a sigh. "Nobody could find anything."

"I heard he is ruthless" said the rougher voice Koga."That he destroys companies just for the fun of it"

"I heard he is evil and doesn't care about who he tramples to get what he wants" said Ginta.

"You know he took over Onigumo industries, fired all of the employees, and sold it to the highest bidder." Said Hakkaku.

"We know that the VP of this company is a cold hearted, ruthless, and bastard so be on your toes"

"That's good advice," said a musical voice form behind me. "But I think it would be bitch instead of bastard"

_Kagome_

**Mate**

I turned around and looked dead into the face of my ex wife. She looked as beautiful as ever her long once waist length hair now went down to her thighs. Her blue eyes are still very expressive. She was still slender but her curves seem more pronounced. Her long legs were showed off by her black skirt. And her slightly tan skin was accentuated by her white blouse.

"Kagome" I said in a disbelieving voice

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat at her smile. It was the smile that I fell in love with. She took a seat at the head of the table across from me. "Now why are you here?"

"What the hell" shouted Inuyasha? "How the hell did you become the head of Shikon Inc?"

"My father owns the company" she said with s shrug.

**Mate no tell us that**

I know

"What" shouted Inuyasha and Koga. "How"

"It is always been in the family. Now what do you want I am a very busy woman," she said

"Come on Kags" said Inuyasha. "We are family"

"We are not family, Mr. Tashio over there took good care to make sure of that." she said. I winced.

**That hurt**

_I know_

"Now this is a business meeting not a picnic," said Kagome

"Well Ms Tashio…" father started.

"It's Higarashi" said Kagome.

**Mate hates us**

_Yes she does_

"Alright, Ms Higarashi"

"Now why are you here," she asked again

"We would like to merge our companies," said father

"Why would I want to do that," I asked

"With our companies together we could be unstoppable," said Inuyasha "we could crush any how would want to try to stop us."

"So your saying in order for my company to be unstoppable I would have to merge with yours" she said. Inuyasha and Koga nodded. "Now why would I do that when I could just take over your company, take what I need to be unstoppable and sell it."

"You couldn't do that" said Koga in cocky voice

"Actually I could" she said. "I have already talked to most of your stockholders and they have agreed to give me there stocks if I need them. I will have enough power to make major decision in your company."

"How" shouted father

"Well once they heard why I am no longer a Tashio they sympathized at least the women did the men agreed more or less because they think I'm hot." I answered

"The only way you would have had enough power to overrule us is with Sakura shares," said father.

_That should mean we are safe mother would have never do that to us_

**You are right**

"Actually she would" she said holding up a piece of paper which she handed to father. "That is a copy of the document. By the way she is very disappointed in you Sesshomaru."

**Apparently she would**

_Hn_

"So as you can see I have enough power to take over you company and have you thrown out" she said with a smile on her face. As the door opened and a man with a long braid and a purple star on his head "But I am not going to do that without giving you a chance. If you can give me three reasons to merge with you instead of just taking will merge but if not say goodbye to your company."

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting Ms Higarashi, is your son allergic to anything," he asked

Mate has a son

how

"No he is no allergic to anything" she said with a smile. The man nodded then walked out of the room.

"You have a son" I said.

"The doctors said it would be hard not impossible" she said in a cold voice. I shivered at the tone. "Now you have three days to give me my reasons. Is that understood?"

"Hai," father said. She nodded and walked out of the room.

**Do you think mate will give us another chance? **

_Probably not_

* * *

Kags pov

"Mommy, mommy look I drew you a picture" I heard as I opened the door to my office. Akio ran at me and shoved a piece of paper into my hands. It was a picture of me and flowers

"This is great honey." I said as I sat down behind my desk. "Where is Koga Sweetie?"

"I'm right here" said Koga as he opened the door to my office. He was followed by the man with makeup on his face and the man who came into the boardroom earlier. "I have two people I would like for you to meet"

"Jak, Bank," shouted Akio as he ran to the two men.

"I see my son has already met you"

"Yes, I am Bankotsu and this is Jakotsu," said Bankotsu. "we are your assistant, you can call us at anytime or day."

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

"Ms Higarashi" said Jakotsu

"Please call me Kagome" I said with a smile

"alright then call me Jak and call Bankotsu Bank" said Jak

"alright" I said with a smile.

"Kagome your father called and wants you to call him back right away," said Jak

"Would you mind taking Akio while I make the phone call," I asked. They nodded and lead Akio out of the room. I picked up the phone and dialed my number.

_Hello Naraku speaking._

_Hello dad._

_Princesses how are you_

_Good I just finished with my meeting._

_What have you decide what you are going to do?_

_No but I plan on having some fun with them._

_All right have fun princess. Tell Akio I said hello._

_I will. Bye daddy._

_Bye baby._

_Sess you will pay for all the pain you put me through._

_Please review_


	5. Do i have a

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of what to write. I have most of the next chapter written it should be up within the next week or two. With out further ado here is the fifth chapter.

* * *

Do I have a...

* * *

Talking

**Beast talking**

_Thoughts_

_Phone conversations _

* * *

Sess Pov

"Damn" Inuyasha cursed. We had just gotten back to our building and were sitting in my office. "How are we going to stop her from taking over the company?"

"We do as she says and hope she does not mix business with her personal life" father said with a glare at me.

"Sess do you think she would" Inuyasha said. All eyes in the room turned to me.

"I believe that she will do as she sees fit" _and torture the hell out of me while doing it._

"Koga, Ginta and Hiten go to the finance office and get all of the reports. Everyone else think of three damn reasons." Father said. They all exited my office. "Sesshomaru call your mother."

"Hai father" I said. He nodded and walked out of my office. I pressed the button on the intercom. "Rin get my mother on the phone now."

* * *

Kags Pov

"Wow mommy" shouted Aiko. We had just arrived at our new house. it was more of a mansion then a house and had a pristine look with its white wall. The mansion had to be about three floors but it has still huge. A woman with long gray hair and an eye patch coving one of her eyes waiting for us at the front door.

"Are ye Ms Higarashi" she asked. I nodded. "I am Keade. I am the head care taker of this estate."

"Hello Keade. You know who I am." I said with a smile as I pulled Akio from behind my legs. "This is my son Akio"

"Hi" Akio said before going back into his hiding spot.

"Would you like a tour" Keade asked. I nodded. The tour took about an hour. The kitchen was huge and filled with shiny new appliances. The head chefs name is Shiori. The head butler named Renkotsu and a driver named Ginkotsu. My room has purple wall and a white carpet. All of the furniture in my room was white. Akio room is done in different shades of blue with a wood floor and furniture. The house has an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a huge yard, three different gardens, a playground, and a tennis court. We ended up by the pool at the end of our tour.

"Do you like the house Akio" I asked.

"It's awesome," he shouted. "Can we go swimming?"

"Sure go change into your swim suit." I said as he ran back into the house cheering.

* * *

Sess Pov

_Hello_

_Mother_

_Oh hello Sesshomaru. To what do I owe the honor of this phone call from my son who hasn't contacted me in two years?_

_Mother why did you give your stock to Kagome_

_Why didn't you tell me you two divorced?_

_It was none of your concern_

_You are my concern Sesshomaru. How could you do that to that poor woman? She loved you._

_She couldn't give me an heir._

_That bullshit and you know it. You cheated on her with some whore. You complexly broke her._

_I know and now she is getting her revenge._

_And you deserve it to._

_Hn._

_You really screwed up. You know she has a son._

_You have seen him._

_Yes and he is beautiful. You threw away the best thing you ever had._

_I know._

_It's all your fault too._

_I know. And with that she hung up._

I slammed the phone down on the base.

"Rin we are going home," I yelled.

* * *

Kags Pov

"Mommy throw me higher" shouted Akio. I smiled before throwing him up in the air and watching him drop into the pool. He giggled when he surfaced. "That so much fun mommy."

"Yeah it is" I said with a laugh. We had spent the day it the pool with the exception of getting out to eat and now it was getting dark out. "But now it's time for bed."

"But mommy" whined Akio.

"Don't but mommy me you have to get to bed baby" I said as we got out of the pool and walked into the house. "Now go get some pajamas then meet me in my room."

"Okay mommy" he said as he ran off in the direction of his bedroom. I laughed and head to mine. When I got there I went straight into the bathroom and turn the water up in the tub and put some bubbles in it. By the time the water was high enough Akio was undressed waiting to get into the water. I picked him up and placed him in the water. We sat in silence for a bit while he plays with the bubbles and I cleaned him off.

"Mommy do I have a daddy" he asked. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"Yes you have a daddy baby," I answered when I got over my shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Jak asked me where my dad was," he said as I washed his hair. I gently pushed him under the water to get the suds out.

"Baby everyone has a dad,"

"Well where is he," he asked.

"Me and your dad got into a big argument before you were born and he really hurt my feeling." I answered.

"Did he say he was sorry" Akio asked in an innocent voice.

"No baby he didn't," I answered.

"Oh" he said

'Come on let get ready for bed," I said as I lifted him for the tube.

* * *

Sess Pov

My eyebrow twitched.

_How dare that bitch do this_

**Can we kill her now**

_No she is still pregnant_

**So she disobeyed us**

_I am aware_

**Can we kill her after she has the pup**

_Maybe_

**How much longer**

_Soon_

"Rin" I shouted. I heard her footsteps as she hurried into our bedroom. She looked at me with fear when she opened the door and walked into the middle of the room. "How much did you spend when you went shopping?"

"Five hundred," she stuttered

"You lie you spent $1,549,984.98" I said. "I know I told you only to spend it five hundred."

"So...Sor…Sorry" she said as I backed her into a wall.

"I told you that you were on my last nerve. Give me on good reason I should kill you," I said

"Ba…Ba…Baby" she said. I moved away from her

"Jaken," I called. The small green imp ran into the room. "Get this gold digging whore's thing out of my bedroom and have them moved into a room in the maid's quarters."

"Hai my lord," he said before moving to the closet. I turned back to Rin.

"I don't want to see your face unless it is needed. You no longer work for Tashio industries. You are now a member of the maid staff here."

"You can't do that" she whimpered

"I just did."

* * *

please review and be nice.


	6. Have them hanging by thier balls

Wow I bet you all didn't think I would update again did you. Here is chapter six of my story. I will have chapter seven done by the end of July.

_Have them Hanging by Their Balls_

_Thoughts_

**Beast talk**

~phone conversations~

**Sess Pov**

"Has anyone thought of two more reasons," father asked as our limo pulled into the Shikon INC parking lot. Our meeting with Kagome was scheduled to start in five minutes and none of us had been able to think of more then one reason to stop her from taking the company. We were hoping, no praying that someone would come up with a reason soon.

As we stepped out of the car the man with the braid greeted us. He looked bored and eyed us with distaste. I could tell he was strong but I couldn't tell if he is a human or not.

"Welcome to Shikon Inc. I am one of Ms. Higarashi assistants. My name is Bankotsu. If you would please follow me I will take you to the elevator to the boardroom." He said right before he started walking away. The elevator ride was spent in a silent ride filled with uneasy shifting.

When the doors finally opened revealing the boardroom all of my associates flinched and walked to their seats like they were walking to the hangman noose.

"Try and think of some reasons," father hissed right as the door swung open to reveal Kagome. I felt my mouth drop open.

_**Mate looks like a goddess.**_

**Kags Pov**

"Do you really need to wear that to the meeting" Bank asked as we walked to the Boardroom.

"What's wrong with my outfit," I asked innocently. Bank just rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. I knew what he meant though. My outfit was definitely not appropriate for this meeting but I really didn't care. I had to meet Sango for lunch after this so I wanted to be comfortable.

Bank opened the door to the boardroom and I walked inside. The minute I did I heard a round of intakes of breathe. The looks on all their faces were of shock and lust. Sesshomaru's was the worst he looked like he wanted to eat me. I looked down at the white knee length sundress and smiled. The dress had black flower prints on it with a low cut goddess style empire bust. It is backless and hugged my every curve and made me look cute but sexy. It is extremely inapporitete for a business meeting but I didn't care one bit but see Sesshomaru reaction was a big plus.

I as I walked to my seat I could feel their eyes rooming over my body. I smirked to my self and sat down

" Good Morning, do you have my reason or am I steam rolling you guys out of your company" I asked they all looked extremely nervous as Toga stood and pasted a folder over to me.

"If you look at the number you will see that if we merge both companies will make more of a profit" he said as I review the folder. He stood nervously but proudly and when I nodded in acceptance he all but collapsed in his chair in relief.

"Next reason," I demanded. They all seemed to flinch at that but I couldn't tell if it was from the question or from the harsh voice I used. We sat in silence for about ten minutes with them glancing nervously at each other before I opened my mouth to question them when Inuyasha stood and pointed to Sesshomaru.

"If you merge our companies you will be able to torture Sesshomaru better" he all but shouted. The look of shock and horror that came across their faces was hilarious. I couldn't take it and busted out laughing. It took me almost ten minutes to clam myself down enough to speak.

"I'll take that only because it was so funny," I said. Inuyasha looked relived as he sat down and sent a smug look to his father and brother. I wanted to laugh again at the glares sent Inuyasha way but I didn't. "Do you have a third reason?"

The silence in the room lasted three times as long as it did before. I sighed and stood from my chair.

"Since it seems you don't have a third reason I guess I will be taking your company" I said with a smile as I walked to the door.

"Your son," I heard Sesshomaru soft voice say. I paused at the door with my hand on the handle.

**Sess Pov**

"Your son" I all but whispered. She stopped at the door before turning around and facing me. Her beautiful face, clear of any emotion.

"What about him" she asked in a neutral voice. When was tense a clearly unhappy about the topic.

"If you take our company you will have less time to spend with him," I answered. She stood there for a few minutes before nodding her head in acceptance. I let out a breathe, that I didn't even know I was holding. My associates looked like they wanted to jump for joy and were barley containing themselves.

"Would all of the Mr. Tashio please follow me" I heard Kagomes voice asks. Father Inuyasha and I stood and followed her out of the room.

**Kags Pov**

The walk to my office was in silence. I could taste the tension when we arrived at the doors. Bank was standing there and he looked upset as he looked over our little group.

"Ms Higarashi, do you need anything" he asked, making sure to exclude the Tashio.

"Just a cup of tea thank you and where Akio is" I asked.

"I'll bring you a cup as soon as your meeting is done and Akio is in the mailroom with Jak," he answered as he opened the doors to my office. I walked over to my desk and sat down with the Tashio following me. They looked weary as they sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk. "I'll tell them you are busy and can't be disturbed."

"Thanks Bank," I said as he walked out of the room. I turned to the Tashios and gave them a wide smile.

"The contract will be done on my terms," I said. They looked at each other for a second before Toga opened his mouth but I held up a hand to stop him. "One of you will meet me once a week with reports. I want to know about all of the medium to big things, none of the small things that I can over look. I want to know about important meeting and special occasions. I will have the right to ire, and hire employees. I will make it so we each have fifty percent of the company."

They all looked mad and like they wanted to protest but they knew I had them by their balls and that there was nothing that they could do about it. After a few minutes they nodded and stood.

"Alright we will see you tomorrow to sign the contract," Toga said.

"Bye," I said with a smug look on my face as they walked out the office. Bank walked in after they left carrying my tea and Akio who was fast asleep. He placed my tea on my desk and Akio on my lap and left after telling me to call my father. I picked up my phone and waited for him to answer.

_~What~, my father angry voice came through the phone._

_~Is that any way to greet your favorite daughter~_

_~Kagome dear, dory about that. I'm surrounded by incomplete people are getting my nerves along with Kagura and Kanna. I am tempted to send them to you. ~_

_~Wow, well on a happy note I have the Tashio men hanging by the balls. I made it so they couldn't even protest. They shares will be divided equally though but they will have to deal with me every week. ~_

_Sounds like you had fun. Fax me a copy of the signed contract. Love you sweetheart~_

_~love you daddy~ _I said before I hang up the phone._ This will be so much fun_


	7. Eat Your Heart Out

I bet you all didn't think I was going to update again I bet. Anyway here is chapter seven.

Eat Your Heart Out

_Thoughts_

_**Demon Talking**_

Sess Pov

Two months. For two months I have faced the worse type of torture. How could such a small, delicate and beautiful woman torture so? I could feel my sanity slipping away from me. Who knew my little mate could be so cruel.

I was ready to pull my hair out. I was beginning to think my sanity wouldn't last till Rin had her baby. Yes I wouldn't make it in a month. Between Rin and my little Kagome I was ready to kill someone.

As I walked to Kagome's office I began to wonder if I should have made the half breed come in my place.

_**But then we wouldn't be able to see mate**_

_Yes but she is trying to drive us insane_

_**So**_

I sighed and knocked on her door and enter when I heard her musical voice telling me to come in. I sat in the chair in front of her desk and sighed.

_Back in hell_

Kags Pov

When Sesshomaru opened the door to my office I wanted to burst out laughing. He looked like someone told him he would have to dye his hair pink. He acutely looked scared. I really want to laugh.

_I guess my plans to drive him nuts is working_

"Hi Sesshomaru," I said in a sugary voice. He flinched when I had opened my mouth and I almost laughed.

"Hello Kagome" he said as he handed me a folder. I opened it and reviewed the papers. Not a lot going on but a lot of spending.

"What's with all the spending" I asked. He sighed and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small envelope and handed to me.

"We are having gala this weekend to celebrate this business year. That is your invite." He said in a bored tone. I nodded and looked over all of the purchases.

"So tell me about all of the purchases," I said with an innocent smile. I saw his eye twitch and my smile grew bigger.

-2 hours later-

I smirked as Sesshomaru left my office. I had made him explain every single purchase and give details on everything down to the small things like spoons. By the time he left he was twitching. It was so much fun; I could barely contain my laughter. I laughed as I pushed the intercom button and called for Bank and Jak. A few minutes later my door was flung open and Akio ran in followed by a panting Bank and Jak. Akio ran to me and jumped into my lap.

"Hi mommy" he said as he buried his face into my neck. I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Have you been a good boy for Jak and Bank" I asked as I looked at my assistants who are leaning against each other trying to breath. Akio nodded and smiled innocently.

"Was Akio well behaved" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"We have been chasing him throughout the entire building" Jak wheezed out. I looked down at Akio. He gave an innocent smile before mumbling Tashio's Gala" I said as I handed the invite to Jak. He studied it for a minute before handing back to me.

"I have a friend who is a designer and makes some fabulous things. I'll give him a call and tell him we are coming by in a little while." Jak said

"Thanks"

Sess Pov

I walked into my house and was meeting with chaos. I could hear Rin's voice screaming from somewhere in the house and the sounds of the head maid Kim yelling at her. I sighed and walked into my office and turned on my computer. I pulled up a page on evening gowns and searched until I found a dress that I thought would be perfect for the gala. The dress is black made with chiffon material and an empire ruched waist line. The dress also had stone detailed neckline. The dress is conservative and cheap at only three hundred dollars. Rin would hate it since she liked to dress like the whore she is. I pressed the button that rang for the head butler Satoshi. He walked in quietly and stood in front of my desk.

"Bring Rin and Kim here and a bottle of Brandy" I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later I hear Kim and Rin's voice outside of my door arguing before it is slammed open by Rin.

"Sesshy do something about this bitch, she keeps trying to boss me around," Rin screamed at me. I stared at her for a minute before looking to at Satoshi as he put my drink on the table. I dismissed him and faced the two women.

"What is the problem" I asked as I motioned for Kim to talk.

"She refuses to work and does nothing but mess up things. All of the other maids are working double to clean up the messes she makes," Kim said in a calm voice. I nodded and motioned to Rin to talk.

"She keeps bossing me around and telling me what to do. She isn't acting her station and you need to fire her," she screamed at me. I growled at her and stood.

"Rin it is you who is not acting their station. You are a maid she is your boss. You are to follow her orders no matter what am I understood. If you don't you will be punished." I said with a glare. I wrapped my hand around her neck and squeezed a little. "If you ever yell at me again I will rip your tongue out." She nodded and whimpered. I let go of her and sat down at my desk.

"My company will be having a gala next week. I have already picked out your gown and it will be here at some point this week" I said. She opened her mouth to say something but I glared and she shut up. "You will not argue with me now go away"

Kags Pov

"Welcome to my shop, my name is Shin" a man with black hair with pink tips. He had a very boyish face and seemed very feminine. Jak all but ran over to the man and kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear before shin turned to me. "How can I help you?"

"Hello my name is Kagome and I need a dress for the Tashio Gala. Blue preferably, something daring yet classy that screams I'm hot and I know it." I said and he ran into the back and came out with a dress.

"How about this" Shin said as he held up the dress. The dress was a beautiful shade of blue with a hand beaded sweetheart neckline and full skirt. The shirt had an animal print. It was daring and beautiful but not what I was looking for.

"Did I mention the party is being hosted by my ex husbands family" I said innocently. The man smiled at me before running back into the back room. He came out holding a dress and the minute I saw it I knew it was perfect. The dress was the same blue as my eyes and made out of a beautiful satin material. It had an embroidered beaded sweetheart bodice with a ruched jewel waist with a spilt down that started mid thigh and ended in a flowing train. "Its prefect I love it"

"Go try it on" he said as he pushed me towards the back room. I quickly changed and walked back into the room. Shin and Jak both squealed and started gushing about how perfect it was. I smiled as I turned to look in the mirror. Boy did I look hot.

_Sesshomaru eat your heart out._


End file.
